nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 82:Zak VS Ty
Whelp, this fight came outta nowhere. But here we are! Zak, who's appararently the Grim Reaper. and Ty, the general that's killed Sephiroth, Silver, and even Nick before on OMB! Which of these 2 sword-wielding badasses will win? LET'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location:World Tournament Time:6:00 PM Ty had just defeated Zoro in the tournament and the announcer said "And that's it, Ty has won this swordsman tournament"! Ty walked over to the trophy and lifted it into the air with 1 hand. But then, a bulled shot the trophy and it broke apart. Then Zak jumped down into the arena and said to Ty "So you're the world champion"? "Let's see if you can beat me". Ty looked over at Zak and said "I'll crush you into paste for destroying my trophy". Then Ty unsheathed his sword and said "Let's see what you got". Zak unsheathed his sword and said "Let's see if you really can crush me". Then they both prepared a slash... IT'S BEEN A LITTLE TOO LONG SINCE WE'VE HAD A GOOD SWORD FIGHT! Zak swung first, but Ty's slash hit his in mid-swing and sparks erupted off their blades as they clashed back and forth. However, Ty parried Zak's sword away and then he pulled out his gun and shot Zak in the chest. Then Ty kicked the stunned Zak through the wall of the arena and said "Try harder". Zak got back up and took out both of his pistols. Then Zak began to shoot at Ty, but Ty dodged the bullets and then teleported behind Zak and slashed him back into the center of the arena. Zak got mad and turned Determined as Ty just looked at him. "I hope you've said your prayers, because now I'm FUCKING PISSED OFF"! said the angry Zak. Ty still just looked at Zak before saying "Let's see what you can do now". Zak fired a fast bullet, but Ty blocked it with this shield and said "Amateur". Then Ty shot an arrow that hit Zak in the wrist and made him drop one of his pistols. Then Ty said "You're time is running out". Zak threw his sword at Ty, but Ty caught it and then he twisted it into a ball and threw it on the ground. Zak turned into Reaper form and blasted energy lasers at Ty, who got hit by them and still stood. Then Ty shot Zak and it had little to no effect on him. Ty looked at his gun and then he put it away before saying "Impressive". "You may be able to beat my base form now". Then Ty turned super and equipped all of his armor. Then Ty said "But this ISN'T my base form anymore". Then Ty and Zak flew towards each other and spunched each other, creating even more sparks as their fists met again and again in a duel. Then Zak grabbed Ty's leg and threw him back down to the ground. Then Ty came back out and said "It's not over yet soldier". Then Ty seemed to get very pissed as he glowed a bit. But then the glow faded and Ty said "Let's finish this". Zak entered his Last Hope form and said "This... is... your... LAST HOPE TO GIVE UP"! Then Ty looked at his sword and said "I don't give up". Then Ty entered Hyper form and said "Let's go dipshit, I have a party to go to after this". Then Zak got even more pissed and punched Ty in the face, but Ty grabbed Zak and then he tossed him through the entire arena and outside. Ty flew outside with his sword and slashed towards Zak, who blocked and then kicked Ty's sword out of Ty's hands. Then Zak punched Ty in the face and kicked him into the ground. Then Zak entered his Judge form and said "It is time for your judgement". Ty arose from the ground and said "Sorry, but you're no God". Then Zak punched Ty in the chest and knocked him through the entire arena and back through to the other side. Then Zak walked over to Ty while saying "You've killed people, innocent people, and a lot of them at that". "I'm going to end you so that you can't harm anymore innocents". Zak grabbed Ty by the head and lifted him into the air and then he said "This is the end for you". "Tell your friends that you couldn't make it to the party". Then Zak charged up all of his energy into a punch aimed at Ty's face. But Ty caught his hand as the light returned to Ty. The light shone down on Ty like the Gates of Heaven had just opened there. Ty entered General form and moved Zak's fist back before saying "I have payed for my sins". "The true God that you think you are has granted me the power to dispel any pretenders". "I will be your new Judge". Then Ty punched Zak in the face and knocked him back before saying "You can tell your friends that you aren't invited to the party". Then Ty used Multi Impalation on Zak, impaling him on multiple points of his body. Then Ty kicked him back and used Flying Death as he threw his axe like a tomahawk. It hit Zak right in the forehead and almost killed him. Ty walked over to Zak and pulled the axe out before using Diablos Trigger and unloading about 500 bullets into Zak's chest. Then Ty summoned his sword and used Final Shine, which he used to slice Zak into the air with a huge amount of light that burnt him badly. Zak landed back on the ground and reverted back to normal form. Then Ty lifted Zak into the air ripped him in half! Then Ty threw the 2 halves down and then Ty began to walk away. But, Zak was crawling after him with only 1 hand, his pistol in it. Ty turned to look at him and said "This fight is over, give up". But Zak said "Not yet". Then Zak shot a bullet at Ty. But Ty caught it in mid-air and crushed it into dust. Then Ty walked over to Zak and said "If you insist so much on ending this fight, then I'll end this now"! Then Ty summoned his sword and prepared a slash that radiated light. But then Zak called his sword back to it's normal shape and was using it telepatically to duel Ty! Ty slashed at the sword and the sword slashed back as it and Ty slashed back and forth, matching each other blow for blow. Until Ty slashed the sword into the ground and it got stuck. Then Ty looked at Zak and said "Nice try, rookie". Then Ty was again blocked by the sword as he prepared to end it again. Ty sheathed his sword and said "I'm done with this sword". "I'll finish your ass with just my bare hands". Then Ty grabbed the sword by the blade and forced it to the ground and then he snapped it in half and threw the blade at Zak, impaling him through his head! But then Zak pulled the blade out and said "I can still fight". Ty used magic and made his fist catch on fire. Then he said "I respect your determination". Then Ty looked at Zak as his fist radiated a white fire, a holy flame. Then Ty said "On your feet". Then Ty saw Zak was in halves and said "Never mind that then". Then Ty lifted Zak's upper body into the air and said "Any last words"? Then Zak's eyes glowed blue and orange as millions of swords appeared around them. Then Zak whispered "Just 2". "Fuck... you". Then all of the swords flew at Ty. As all of swords flew in at Ty, the screen fades to black as all light fades away. Then, there is only silence... But then, light returns as all of blades were motionless and Ty had his fist through Zak's face! Then all of the swords fell on the ground and Ty pulled his hand out. Then Ty carried Zak's 2 halves over to a pile of wood and layed them on it. Then he lit the wood on fire, giving Zak a warrior's burial. Then, as Ty walked away, he said "You fought well". (Yes, that is actually how they usually bury a warrior back in the old times, they burned them along with their armor and weapons) KO! Reasoning: This one was CLOSE... AS... FUCKING... HELL... At first glance, Zak seemed to be just one step ahead of Ty on just about every level. But, after considering a few key things, this battle gets pitched in Ty's favor. Consider this, Ty wears armor, Zak doesn't. Making Zak able to take less hits. In strength, Ty and Zak are almost equal, so I couldn't base it off just that. In speed, they're also close. Durability is where Ty dominates, due to his armor and natural toughness. Neither one of them is a genius nor are either of them an idiot. Which makes intelligence unable to call this battle. And for skill, it says on Zak's page that "Zak's swordsmanship puts him on Ty's level". Making them equal once again. Which means that Ty's durability is what gave him the win. Now let's talk forms. In base form, Ty wins due to his armor. Now let's see what happens when we consider the rest of their forms. Super > Determined Super = Reaper Hyper > Reaper Hyper = Last Hope Hyper < The Judge General = The Judge With Ty in general form being equal to Zak in his judge form PLUS his armor advantage, Ty clearly would be able to outlast Zak and then defeat him in his base form once he reverts back from taking a beating from Ty's superior experience. In case you're wondering why I didn't use any of Zak's special abilities, like Reaper's Bullet, Sacrificial Stab. Spin Shot, Blackout, Betrayal Frenzy, The Reaper's Sword, or his strongest one called "My Special Hell", it's because there is NO description of them on Zak's page at ALL. If I don't know what they can do, I won't use them. Simple as that. Speaking of special abilities, Zak had no way to prepare for, or to overpower Ty's abilities. Ty's abilities are drastically more powerful than his normal attacks, making it drastically more difficult for Zak to claim victory. However, there WAS 1 final nail in the coffin for as to why Zak lost. Experience at fighting to the death. This was Zak's first appearance on OMB. This is Ty's 5th appearance on OMB. (Silver, Nick, Sephiroth, Team Rudy vs Team Nick, and now Zak) Meaning that Ty had 5 times as much experience in fighting someone to the bitter end. Zak's pretty strong. I won't dispute that. But he took 1 too many punches to the face. The Winner Is: Ty NEXT TIME 2 beings of wrath... THE HULK VERSUS DOOMSDAY! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights